1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a violet toner, a developer, and a toner set.
2. Related Art
In recent years, image forming apparatuses, mostly printers and copiers, are widely used, and techniques related to various constituent elements of an image forming apparatus are also widely used. In electrophotographic image forming apparatuses among the image forming apparatuses, a photoreceptor (image holding member) is usually charged by a charging device to form, on the charged photoreceptor, an electrostatic charge image having a different potential from the surrounding potential to thereby form a pattern, and thus an electrostatic charge image formed in this manner is developed with a toner, and then finally transferred onto a recording medium such as recording paper.